Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Cortex – główny antagonista serii Crash Bandicoot. Jest złym geniuszem który zadebiutował w grze Crash Bandicoot z 1996. Biografia Crash Bandicoot W pierwszej części gry zostaje przedstawiona historia stworzenia Crash'a. Eksperyment naukowy Neo Cortex'a i Nitrus'a Brio wymyka się z pod kontroli. Crash ucieka. W laboratorium zostaje jednak jego dziewczyna Tawna. Od tego momentu celem Crash'a staje się pokonanie Cortex'a i uwolnienie Tawny. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Po ostatnim zadanym przez Crash'a ciosie Cortex spada z dużej wysokości prawdopodobnie do zamkowego lochu. Znajduje tam kryształ, który okazuje się później kryształem mocy. Cortex razem ze swoim nowym współpracownikiem Dr. N. Ginem buduje "Cortex Vortex". Znaleziony kryształ jest jednak za słaby by uruchomić ową maszynę. Potrzeba 25 kryształów. Cortex porywa wtedy Crash'a do Warp Room'u i każe mu odzyskać kryształy. Crash'owi udaje się to i tym samym krzyżuje plany Cortex'owi. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Po drugiej klęsce Cortex wraz z jego "Cortex Vortex" spada na ziemie niszcząc przy ty pewną świątynie. Okazuje się że była ona więzieniem dla Uka Uka, złego brata Aku Aku. Dobra maska od razu domyśliła się co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Opowiada historie Crash'owi i Coco związaną z Uka Uka. W tym samym czasie zła maska sprzymierza się z Cortex'em. By pokonać tę parę Crash będzie musiał zebrać wiele kryształów. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Po powrocie do teraźniejszości, Cortex zaczął pracować dzień i noc nad tajną super bronią, którą miał nadzieję użyć przeciwko wszystkim, którzy sprzeciwiliby mu się w jego podboju świata. Jednak Cortex nadal potrzebował wystarczająco dużego źródła zasilania, aby jego broń działała. Podczas spotkania wszystkich złoczyńców, N. Tropy i N. Gin wspomnieli o tajnej super broni Cortexa, którą naukowiec musiał w końcu zdradzić. Po tym, jak Cortex ujawnił, dlaczego jego broń nie może być użyta, Uka Uka zdał sobie sprawę, że przebudzają grupy złych magicznych masek zwanych Żywiołakami, aby Cortex mógł użyć ich mocy, by w końcu aktywować swoją broń; Cruncha Bandicoota. Chociaż Cortexowi udało się uwolnić Żywiołaki i obudzić Cruncha, Crashowi i jego sojusznikom znów udało się pokrzyżować jego plany, wykorzystując zgromadzoną przez nich energię Kryształów Mocy. W ostatecznej walce Crasha z Crunchiem, Cortex użył maszyny, aby pomóc temu drugiemu, ale rozwścieczony Uka Uka przypadkowo ją uszkodził, co uwolniło Cruncha spod kontroli Cortexa i spowodowało wybuchową reakcję łańcuchową na stacji kosmicznej złoczyńcy. Cortex i Uka Uka uciekają za pomocą kapsuły ratunkowej, ale utknęli gdzieś na środku Arktyki. Crash Twinsanity W końcu doktor Cortex i Uka Uka zostają zamrożeni w bryle lodu, która topnieje po trzech latach na morzu. Cortex następnie udaje się do domu Crash'a na wyspie N. Sanity, aby sparaliżować Coco Bandicoot i przebrać się za nią, aby zwabić Crasha w pułapkę. Neo twierdzi, że tęsknił za Crashem i zorganizował specjalne spotkanie wrogów torbacza, które opisuje jako jego „przyjęcie urodzinowe”. Cortex próbuje zniszczyć Crasha, zanim ujawnił N. Gina pilotującego swoje najnowsze dzieło, gigantycznego robota o imieniu Mecha-Bandicoot. Crashowi udaje się pokonać Mecha-Bandicoota, ale niszczy też pojazd Cortexa, powodując, że zarówno naukowiec, jak i Crash wpadają do jaskini pod wyspą. Rozwścieczony swoją porażką Cortex wdaje się w walkę na pięści z Crashem, co powoduje, że para toczy się głębiej w podziemne katakumby, dopóki nie dotarli do Kryształu Mocy. Cortex chwyta kryształ, jednak po chwili wydostaje się spod niego duża maszyna do kopania i wyłaniają się z niej stworzenia zwane Ant Drones. Crash pozbywa się Dronów, a następnie Cortex proponuje tymczasowy rozejm, aby mogli współpracować, w celu ucieczki z katakumb. Po dotarciu do wyjścia Cortex opuszcza Crasha, ale staje w obliczu pary zmutowanych papug zwanych Złymi Bliźniakami, które wykorzystały swoje moce, aby usunąć mózg Cortexa z jego głowy, co powoduje, że ucieka z przerażenia. Crash dogania naukowca, który błaga Bandicoota o pomoc, zanim został zaatakowany przez rój pszczół. Crash pomaga Cortexowi przedrzeć się przez szereg zagrożeń, podczas gdy Cortex utknął z ulem na głowie i był ścigany przez niedźwiedzia. Sprawy się jeszcze bardziej pogorszyły, gdy doktor Cortex został schwytany przez Papu Papu i jego plemię. Crash odkrywa, że Cortex jest przywiązany do słupa totemu w wiosce plemienia. Ale zamiast go uratować, Crash chwyta Kryształ Mocy na szczycie struktury, co powoduje, że wpada do rzeki. Cortex uwalnia się z więzów i dołącza do Crasha, by spotkać się z emu o imieniu Farmer Ernest, który da tej parze kryształ, jeśli pozbędą się robaków w swoim ogrodzie. Jednak Cortex po prostu strzela i paraliżuje go, aby zdobyć kryształ, po czym ponownie spotykają Złych Bliźniaków i zostają zmuszeni do walki z posągiem o imieniu Tikimon. Po usłyszeniu, że Bliźniacy przybyli z innego wymiaru, Cortex postanowił udać się do swojego laboratorium na górze lodowej, gdzie ma maszynę, która może pomóc pokonać złoczyńców. Neo Cortex i Crash przybyli do laboratorium tylko po to, aby przekonać się, że nie mogą uzyskać dostępu do niego. Tak więc duet wspina się po ośnieżonych lodowcach, aby znaleźć alternatywne wejście. Podczas wspinaczki para uwalnia Ukę Ukę uwięzionego w ścianie lodu. Zła maska próbuje ich zabić za pomocą ciała zrobionego z lodu, ale zostaje pokonany i przekonany przez swojego brata bliźniaka, Aku Aku, aby dołączył do nich w ich misji. W laboratorium ponownie pojawiają się Złe Bliźniaki i ujawniają, że Cortex zrujnował im życie w pewnym momencie w przeszłości. Chociaż sam Cortex nie pamięta, aby coś takiego zrobił. Po pokonaniu ataku Ant Dronów, doktor Cortex pokazuje potężną maszynę o nazwie Psychetron, która może służyć jako brama między wymiarami. Jednak muszą jeszcze zebrać wystarczającą liczbę Kryształów Mocy, aby z nich skorzystać. Cortex mówi Crashowi, że muszą szybko skierować się do pancernika N. Gina, zanim wypłynie. Poza laboratorium Cortex uważa, że nie zdążą na czas, ale Crash postanawia użyć doktora jako deski snowboardowej i zjeżdża do miejsca docelowego. Później Crash spotyka Cortexa po zebraniu wystarczającej ilości kryształów do Psychetronu. Ale zanim Cortex będzie mógł ich użyć, pojawia się Coco i wrzuca go w sprzęt, który uszkadza maszynę. Coco znów jest sparaliżowana, a Cortex wyjaśnia, że teraz potrzebuje pomocy swojej siostrzenicy, Niny Cortex, aby naprawić Psychetron, zanim wyznaczy kurs na Akademię Zła Madame Amberly. Przybywając do akademii na swoim sterowcu, Cortex czule pamięta swój czas w szkole, zanim wszedł do systemu kanalizacji, aby znaleźć drogę do środka. Crash i Cortex, przechodząc przez kanały, wkrótce stają przed Dingodilem, który wierzy, że para ma skarb i chce go zdobyć. Cortex nie wie, o czym mówi czarny charakter, więc Dingodile rzuca go w sufit. Później Cortex spotyka Crash'a w akademii i mówi mu, aby upewnił się, że jego sterowiec jest prawidłowo zakotwiczony, gdy przyprowadzą siostrzenicę. Następnie Cortex wraca przez akademię, ale jest zszokowany, gdy staje twarzą w twarz z dyrektorką szkoły, Madame Amberly i bierze udział w walce. Cortex pokonuje ją i wraca do swojego laboratorium na górze lodowej, podczas którego nagle przypomniał sobie, że Złe Bliźniaki to tak naprawdę jego dwie papugi - Wiktor i Moritz, które nieumyślnie wysłał do innego wymiaru po swoim pierwszym eksperymencie z promieniem Evolvo w wieku ośmiu lat. Następnie Cortex naprawia Psychotron z pomocą Niny, a grupa zostaje wysłana do dziesiątego wymiaru; domu złych bliźniaków. Po przybyciu Nina zostaje porwana przez Złego Crasha; złego odpowiednika Bandicoota z dziesiątego wymiaru. Cortexowi udaje się ich dogonić i poświęcić się, aby uratować Ninę, powodując, że Zły Crash go goni. Crash pomaga Cortexowi w ucieczce przed Złym Crashem, a następnie para udaje się do kwatery głównej Złych Bliźniaków, aby stawić im czoła. Cortex gniewnie mówi bliźniakom, że czas na zabawę się skończył, i nakazuje im powrót do klatki. Jednak bliźniacy przekształcają swoją klatkę w gigantycznego robota i próbują go zniszczyć. Współpracując, Cortex, Crash i Nina pokonują robota, a bliźniaki zostają ostatecznie pożarte przez Złego Crasha. Po pokonaniu bliźniaków trio wraca do laboratorium, w którym Cortex próbuje pozbyć się Crasha za pomocą Psychotronu. Ale maszyna zadziałała nieprawidłowo i zamiast tego wysyła Cortexa do mózgu Crasha. Crash of the Titans Cortex powraca, by narobić kłopotów bohaterom po tym, jak Uka Uka pokazał mu, jak tworzyć mutacje Mojo (lub „Tytanów”), czyli zwierzęta zmutowane za pomocą energii życiowej zwanej Mojo. Po kilku drwinach, Cortex używa swojego statku powietrznego do schwytania Coco i Aku Aku, przed zamrożeniem Cruncha i leci do świątyni Mojo. Po tym, jak Crash go dogania, Cortex ujawnia swoje plany budowy gigantycznego robota o nazwie Doominator, aby zniszczyć Wyspę Wumpa i podbić świat. Cortex próbuje następnie wyeliminować Crasha za pomocą Tytana Yuktopusa, jednak nie udaje mu się to, a Cortex ucieka, używając rakietowych butów. Wracając do bazy, Neo Cortex odkrywa, że w Uka Uka zastąpił go jako szefa operacji swoją siostrzenicą Niną Cortex, a następnie spędza większość gry związany i wiszący do góry nogami w głowie robota Doominatora. Cortex ostatecznie uwalnia się z więzów po tym, jak Crash pokonuje Ninę i ratuje ją przed zniszczeniem Doominatora. Następnie Cortex wyjawia, że jest dumny z Niny za to, że go zdradziła, i obiecuje, że odtąd będzie jeszcze bardziej zły, choć nadal zamierza ukarać Ninę za jej zdradę. Crash: Mind over Mutant Po wielu latach od ich upadku, Neo Cortex ponownie połączył się ze swoim starym kolegą Nitrusem Brio i wspólnie pracują nad nowym planem dominacji nad światem. Dwaj naukowcy zaczęli swobodnie rozdawać wielozadaniowe nakrycia głowy o nazwie NV mieszkańcom wyspy Wumpa, ale z tajnym zamiarem przekształcenia ich w wyprane z mózgu mutanty. Bez nikogo, kto mógłby się mu przeciwstawić, Cortex planuje rozpowszechniać NV na całym świecie i zniewolić ludzkość. Jednak Crash i Aku Aku nie byli narażeni na efekty NV i udało im się skonfrontować z Cortexem na jego stacji kosmicznej. Cortex stwierdził, że zamierza pokonać Crasha gołymi rękami, a następnie pije jedną z mutagennych mikstur N. Brio, przekształcając się w umięśnionego olbrzyma. Kiedy dwaj bohaterowie po raz kolejny pokonują Cortexa, doktor wpada w furię, która powoduje, że jego stacja kosmiczna uszkadza się i spada w kierunku ziemi. Efekty mikstury N. Brio znikają, a Cortex ucieka z rozpadającego się statku. Crash Team Racing W tej grze Dr. Neo Cortex nie jest głównym przeciwnikiem. Staje się nim Nitros Oxide. "Odwiedza" on ziemię. Okazuje się że jest najszybszym kierowcą w galaktyce. Podróżuje on po całej galaktyce i ściga się z kierowcami z różnych planet. Jeżeli mieszkańcy przegrają ich dom stanie się jednym wielkim parkingiem. Cortex sprzymierza się z Crash'em. Jest on postacią grywalną. Crash Bash W Crash Bash Cortex dołączył do drużyny antagonistów dowodzonej przez Uka Uka. Jego kolegami z drużyny byli N. Brio, Koala Kong oraz Rilla Roo. Charakterystyka Wygląd Cortex pojawia się jako niski, zazwyczaj o żółtej skórze, wielkogłowy człowiek z gigantycznym symbolem N (który zgodnie z oficjalną stroną Crash Bandicoot, oznacza „Nerd, a właściwie - Neo”) znajdujący się na czole od 3 roku życia. W grach opracowanych przez Naughty Dog oraz Crash Bash i Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, to N wydaje się być namalowane lub oznakowane; od czasu Crash Nitro Kart, N jest pokazane jako metalowane. Najczęściej widuje się go w fartuchu laboratoryjnym, z jakimś czarnym ubraniem pod spodem oraz w gumowych rękawicach i butach. Cortex jest łysy, z włosami tylko po bokach głowy i grubym pasmem na górze. Niezależnie od tego, jakie włosy ma, są czarne (niebieskie w niektórych grach). Pokazano również, że ma krótką brodę i krzaczaste brwi w tym samym kolorze. Jego powieki są wyraźnie czerwone w większości odsłon serii, jednak są one czarne w Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Twinsanity i w grach od Radical Entertainment. Wierzchołek jego głowy jest zwykle przedstawiany jako wyjątkowo spłaszczony lub prawie spłaszczony ku górze. Cortex jest osobą niskiego wzrostu w większości swoich gier, rzadko jest wyższy niż Crash w żadnej z nich (z wyjątkiem Crash of the Titans, Crash Mind Over Mutant oraz w mniejszym stopniu w Crash Bash i Crash Twinsanity). Jako dziecko w Akademii Zła wygląd Cortexa był w dużej mierze taki sam, a największą różnicą była głowa pełna włosów, przycięte brwi i brak brody. Litera N na jego czole jest również przedstawiona jako mała litera, a nie wielka. Osobowość Cortex uosabia wiele klasycznych cech psychopaty, jest porywczy, lekkomyślny, nie ma widocznego sumienia (jak przytacza Doktor Nefarious Tropy w Crash Twinsanity) i często manipuluje innymi, aby zdobyć to, czego chce. Podobnie jak wielu stereotypowych szalonych naukowców, Cortex ma pretensje do innych naukowców za wyśmiewanie jego dziwacznych (ale efektownych) pomysłów, i początkowo był doprowadzony do dominacji nad światem poprzez chęć udowodnienia, że jego koledzy się mylą. Wydaje się, że już tak nie jest, jak zostało to ujawnione w Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, że Cortex działa pod rozkazami Uki Uki (złego bliźniaka Aku Aku), jednej z dwóch osób, których Cortex się boi (drugą jest Madame Amberly). Chociaż Cortex mówi dużo i zachowuje się pewnie przez większość swoich występów, pokazuje też, że staje się nerwowy (czasami wręcz tchórzliwy), gdy stawia czoło ekstremalnym i bezpośrednim zagrożeniom (np. konfrontacja z Uka Uka, brak amunicji podczas walki z wrogami itp.). Inną godną uwagi cechą osobowości jest jego upór i niezdolność do planowania z wyprzedzeniem lub uczenia się na błędach; często polega na swoim sługusie Tinym Tigerze, by sam wyeliminował Crasha, mimo że Tiny jest zbyt niekompetentny, aby zrobić to sam. To impulsywne zachowanie zostało po raz pierwszy zaobserwowane w początkowym filmie Crash Bandicoot, w którym Cortex odmawia słuchania ostrzeżeń swojego ówczesnego poplecznika Doktora Nitrusa Brio i próbuje uczynić Crasha generałem swojej armii, pomimo licznych niepowodzeń w przeszłości. Cortex może stać się bardzo zirytowany lub poruszony, gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli, szczególnie w Crash Tag Team Racing; podczas gdy większość postaci wyraża łagodne rozdrażnienie, gdy Crash nie wykonuje dla nich polecenia, Cortex krytykuje go i rzuca się na niego, gdy tylko wróci z pustymi rękami, nazywając go „głupkowatym imbecylem”, „żałosnym pacanem” i mówiąc „Jesteś najgorszą mutacją, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzyłem! ”. Wzajemnie wspierające się relacje z innymi postaciami są również widoczne w grze crossoverowej Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, w której Doktor Cortex tymczasowo współpracuje ze złoczyńcą Spyro, Ripto, aby zniszczyć zarówno Crasha, jak i Spyro, ale w pewnym momencie zaczyna sprzeczać się z nim. Cortex nie kłamie i nie oszukuje innych, aby spełnić swoje złe pragnienia, z których większość obejmuje zbieranie Kryształów w celu wzmocnienia jego broni zagłady. Często używa łatwowiernego Crasha Bandicoota do wykonania tych czynów, co jest najbardziej widoczne w Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back i Crash Tag Team Racing, twierdząc, że w obu grach używa broni do „masowej pomocy ludziom”. Jego egoistyczne skłonności powodują również, że zmienia on fakty na temat swojego życia, twierdząc, że jest najpopularniejszym uczniem w swojej szkole, chociaż w rzeczywistości był przedmiotem nienawiści wśród wielu uczniów, a nawet posadził sztylet swojej dyrekcji. Próżna strona Cortexa staje się najbardziej widoczna w Crash Tag Team Racing, w której często nazywa siebie takim pięknym i ładnym. Jest także właścicielem statku powietrznego, którego używa od czasu do czasu, co może być odniesieniem do jego zawyżonego ego. Przez większość czasu Cortex nie dba o życie i uczucia innych, troszcząc się tylko o siebie i to, czego chce. Chociaż wydaje się, że dzieje się tak w większości gier, jednym momentem, w którym Cortex okazuje troskę o kogoś innego, jest Crash Twinsanity, w którym w pewnym momencie jego siostrzenica, Nina Cortex, zostaje porwana przez złą wersję Crasha. W tym momencie jasne jest, że Nina jest jedyną żywą istotą, na której zależy Cortexowi, a także jedną z jego jedynych odkupieńczych cech. Poza tym przypadkiem Cortex jest w dużej mierze nie współczujący, widząc innych jedynie jako narzędzia do realizacji jego planów dominacji nad światem (chociaż prawdopodobnie podobają mu się N. Gin, Tiny i Dingodile, ponieważ znosi ich pomimo ich przeszłych niepowodzeń). Nie wiadomo, czy Cortex odczuwa żal z powodu zastąpienia rąk Niny metalowymi pułapkami śmierci, choć jest to mało prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę tendencje psychopatyczne Cortexa. Ciekawostki * Cortex kiedyś nazwał Ninę "córką" ale była to najprawdopodobniej pomyłka. Galeria Cortex.jpg CortexTitans.jpg 205820-cortex.jpg en:Dr. Neo Cortex Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Crash Bandicoot Kategoria:Kłusownicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Niekompetentni Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Truciciele Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Mistrzowie areny Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Strażnicy więzienni Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Mistrzowie bohatera Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Wrabiacze Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Komediowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Gnębiciele